The present invention relates to an over the highway truck or tractor suspension and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a torque rod bracket for use in conjunction with a torque rod in the construction of a truck or tractor suspension for preventing relative lateral movement between an axle and a frame of the truck or tractor.
Weight is one of the most important factors in the design of an over the highway truck or tractor. Vehicle operators are often paid by the ton/mile. Highway regulations set maximum weights for loaded trucks and tractors. As a result, the lighter the over the highway truck or tractor is, the most profitable it is. Even a small decrease in the weight of an over the highway truck or tractor greatly increases the profitability of the truck or tractor over its life.
In over the highway trucks and tractors, it is common to use torque rods to prevent relative lateral movement between the truck or tractor frame and the axle. An axle end of the torque rod is connected to the axle and a frame end of the torque rod is connected to the frame. The ends of the torque rod are constructed such that the torque rod can pivot with respect to the axle and the frame.
A prior art torque rod bracket 2 used to mount the toque rod to the axle is illustrated in FIG. 2. Since the torque rod bracket is welded to the axle, the material the torque rod bracket is made from must have very good weld properties. As a result, the illustrated prior art torque rod bracket is made from cast steel rather than much less expensive cast iron. Difficulties that are inherent in casting steel add a significant amount of cost to the prior art cast steel bracket, used to mount the first torque rod end to the axle was made from cast steel. The cast bracket required an additional sheet metal bracket to allow welding of the cast bracket to the axle. In addition, considerable weight was added to the vehicle by use of the cast steel torque rod bracket.
What is needed is a torque rod bracket that is lighter, facilitates welding to the axle and is less expensive than traditional cast steel torque rod brackets. Use of lighter torque rod brackets in tractors and trucks increases the load that can be carried. As a result, the profitability of the vehicle is increased. Making a bracket from a piece of steel sheet material is much less expensive than casting a bracket in steel.
The present invention concerns a bracket formed from a single piece of sheet material for use in a suspension of a vehicle with a torque rod for inhibiting relative lateral movement between an axle and a frame of the vehicle. A first portion of the sheet material is bent to form a first sleeve for insertion of a first fastener used to mount a first end of the torque rod. A second portion of the sheet material is bent to form a second sleeve for insertion of a second fastener used to mount the first end of the torque rod. The sheet material is bent to form a base portion for mounting the bracket to the axle of the vehicle. The base portion maintains the sleeves in a spaced apart relationship. In one embodiment of the invention, the base defines a C-shaped mating surface for attachment of the torque rod bracket to the axle.
In one embodiment, the torque rod bracket made from a single piece of sheet material is used in an apparatus for use in the suspension of a vehicle for inhibiting relative lateral movement between the axle and the frame of the vehicle. The bracket is used with a torque rod having a first end portion and a second end portion. The first end portion of the torque rod is connected to the bracket by a first fastener that extends into the first sleeve of the torque rod bracket and a second fastener that extends into the second sleeve of the torque rod bracket. The first end of the torque rod bracket is configured to allow rotation of the torque rod with respect to the torque rod bracket. The second end of the torque rod bracket is connected to the vehicle frame. The second end of the torque rod bracket is configured to allow rotation of the torque rod with respect to the frame. The torque rod inhibits relative lateral movement between the axle and the frame of the vehicle.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description in view of the drawings.